beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on August 11th, 2018 for 1512円. It was created in honor of Xander Shakadera's Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron and later upgraded into Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword. Energy Layer - Buster Xcalibur Forge Disc - 1' Performance Tip - Sword Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy B-120 Info.jpg|Info on Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (B-120) Dh6H6DYUcAUbHM8.jpg B-120 Box.jpg|B-120 Box. B-120 Box Pic 2.jpg|Another pic of the B-120 Box. Anime Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) avatar 19.png Manga Miscellaneous Artworks Proto-bX.jpg|Buster Xcalibur Sketch (Concept Art with Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword Bey) Control Art File:BBC Buster Xcalibur Beyblade.png BBC Buster Xcalibur avatar.png|Buster Xcalibur's avatar in the anime. (Japanese Website) BBC Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword (Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword) Avatar.png|Buster Xcalibur's avatar in the anime. (English Website) Trivia * Like its predecessors Xeno Xcalibur Magnum Impact and Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron, Buster Xcalibur is based on the word "buster", a thing that breaks, destroys, or overpowers something, and from the legendary sword Excalibur from Arthurian tales. * Like Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron, Buster Xcalibur's avatar is an armored humanoid wielding a large blade. The only difference, however, is that Buster Xcalibur's avatar is a full humanoid, not like Sieg Xcalibur's, which was a sword that transformed into a humanoid. * Unlike its predecessors, Buster Xcalibur is wielded by a new character named Xavier Bogard in Beyblade Burst Turbo, instead of Xander Shakadera. * Similar to how Sieg Xcalibur was created in the anime, Buster Xcalibur was forged into a sword then created into a Beyblade. * This Bey has the first Core Disc that is not just numbers. * In the Turbo anime, Buster Xcalibur possesses a gold Level Chip. References Category:Merchandise Category:Takara Tomy